Que L’Avenir TientIl
by Megz2
Summary: AU- Normallacy for Harry is a sheer impossiblity, he can't even play a game of Quidditch without getting sent in time to the year 2021! Where he meets not only his children and some old friends but also...Draco Malfoy? Ootp spoilers.
1. Unexpected Arrivels

AN- Hello and welcome to my newest fanfic! As with the others it is quite different from my other stories, but I think this one maybe the best one yet! (And yes I do say that for every new fanfic I create) So read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrivals  
  
Harry soared through the air on his Firebolt during his first Quidditch game as  
  
captain of the Gryffindor team. For awhile he had been hesitant to use the broom given  
  
to him from his godfather, recently deceased, but Remus had convinced him that Sirius  
  
would have wanted his godson to use the broom, not lock it away afraid of it breaking.  
  
The cool autumn air surrounded him as he flew, looking all over for the snitch. Today  
  
they were playing against Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw was never a huge rivalry, but big  
  
enough to get a large crowd out. An hour of the game had passed and there was still no  
  
sign of the snitch. The score was currently 210 to 160, to Gryffindor. But Ravenclaw  
  
was starting to catch up in points and Harry knew that he had to catch the little ball before  
  
the point margin was too little to make a big difference in the cup. He did I quick whoop  
  
of joy when Colin Creevy, the commentator announced that Ron had blocked a goal. A  
  
now traditional chant of 'Weasley is our King' rang through the stadium. As the chant  
  
finished up Harry spotted something golden sparkling in one of the golden hoops. He  
  
quickly zoomed over, with Cho Chang shadowing him after she saw him speeding away.  
  
The roars of the crowds went un noticed to Harry as he zoomed towards the goal posts,  
  
dodging Ron as he passed. There it was! Harry reached out and curled his fingers  
  
around the ball. He was about to lift it in the air as proof that he had caught it, but before  
  
he could he felt a tugging at his ankles and head, much like the tugging of a portkey. His  
  
stomach dropped as he landed back on the Quidditch pitch. Harry's eyes were shut  
  
tightly. He still hadn't recovered completely from two years before, when the portkey  
  
had taken him and Cedric to the graveyard. For a split second he thought that he had  
  
gone deaf. The sounds of the cheering crowd was no longer there, there was no sound at  
  
all! Slowly, the young Gryffindor opened his eyes and looked around. He was shocked  
  
to see that it appeared to be either very late at night or very early in the morning. There  
  
was light dew on the grass and the chilled air was wiping around him. He landed softly  
  
on the field, feeling rather confused. Had he blacked out for a couple of hours? If that  
  
was true he wouldn't be on the field would he? Wouldn't he be in the hospital wing?  
  
Where were Ron and Hermione? His team? The Hogwarts students that had been  
  
crowding in the stands? Looking around with his broom over his shoulder Harry almost  
  
didn't notice a red-haired figure walking towards him. He looked vaguely like Ron, but  
  
his hair was curlier than Ron's ever was. The boy was also wearing Gryffindor Quidditch robes.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing out here so early? I know that I have been calling early morning practices a lot, but after that performance that you and your sister pulled off yesterday, there is no need to start practicing so soon!"  
  
Harry was very confused and he looked around for his best friend, and not seeing him anywhere he turned back to the boy.  
  
"Are you talking to me?"  
  
"Of course I am! What are you on about Ron? Did the twins put you up to this? And I was hoping that they wouldn't be able to corrupt you."  
  
Even more confused Harry stared at the boy.  
  
"I-I'm not Ron...I don't see Ron anywhere! Who are you?"  
  
"I don't have time for games Potter! You know who I am! Your god brother? Your father's best friend's son? Your Quidditch captain? Erik Weasley?"  
  
The boy, Erik apparently, kept trying to guess right but nothing was clicking in Harry's  
  
mind. He had never heard of an Erik Weasley and he was captain of the Quidditch team!  
  
Then something else clicked with him. "But Sirius didn't have any children! And as far as I know Remus hasn't either...."  
  
Erik looked at him funny. "You've lost it Ron, you were named after my father Ronald  
  
Weasley who was your father's, Harry Potter's, best friend!"  
  
Harry fainted.  
  
Harry slowly came to consciousness, but did not open his eyes. Unknown  
  
whispers surrounded him.  
  
"Do you think he's alright?"  
  
"Should we owl uncle?"  
  
"Just fainted, don't have a clue why..."  
  
"Auntie G might kill us if we don't owl her..."  
  
Suddenly a strangely familiar voice interrupted.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Came a woman's stern voice. "You three really shouldn't be..." the tone changed from stern to squeaky.  
  
"RON? Goodness what happened?"  
  
The three younger people in the room were about to launch into an explanation when  
  
Harry snapped his eyes open as he finally recognized the squeaky voice.  
  
"Hermione?" He asked. Because Harry didn't have his glasses on he couldn't really see  
  
his friend, all he could see was very busy brown hair.  
  
"Ronny are you..." she gasped. In barely a whisper she said, "Harry?"  
  
"Mum you've lost it!" The boy who Harry remembered as Erik exclaimed. "Harry's at  
  
home with Dad remember? This is Ron...except....what did you do to your eyes Ron?  
  
They're green!"  
  
Hermione's tone of voice changed again. It was stern but with a little more edge to it than before.  
  
"Dora, Erik, Edmund leave at once. This is not Ron. Go get Professors McGonnagal, Lupin, and Dumbledore."  
  
"But mum..."  
  
"Just go!" She said in a way that even Harry knew that she meant it.  
  
The three grumbled and left.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked again. She nodded. "I can't see I thing, where are my glasses?"  
  
"Oh right you never could see without your glasses, here you are." Hermione handed  
  
Harry his glasses before he could question the past tense in her voice. Slowly everything  
  
came into focus and Harry gasped.  
  
"Hermione what happened? Why are you so....old?" This was not the same Hermione  
  
that he had wished him well before his Quidditch match only a couple of hours ago. Her  
  
face looked worn out and tired and worry lines were beginning to show on her forehead  
  
and cheeks. Hermione's bushy brown hair was still as bushy as ever, but there were now  
  
gray strands here and there.  
  
At the comment of her being old Hermione looked affronted and it looked as though she  
  
was about to protest before Remus Lupin came striding into the room.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong? Erik said something about Ronny, is he alright?" He asked  
  
looking very worried. Harry noticed that Remus was also looking older, his hair was  
  
completely gray now and the tired lines under his eyes and grown deeper. Then Remus  
  
noticed Harry on the bed behind Hermione.  
  
"Ronny what have you done this time? You didn't get into another fight did you?  
  
Your Uncle Draco may disown you if he hears that you've been fighting again! You're  
  
on shaky enough grounds with him after what happened last summer....."  
  
Harry didn't even get a chance even think about what his honorary godfather had said  
  
Professors McGonnagal and Dumbledore burst through the door. To Harry's great relief  
  
they looked the same as when he had last seen them. McGonnagal gave him a stern look.  
  
"Now Mr. Potter the last time you caused trouble I told you that if you did it again  
  
I would have to write your aunt and uncle. And I have, they will be arriving at the school  
  
within the hour." She said this as though she was expecting Harry to blow up or  
  
something.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Harry exclaimed and then added, "And my aunt and uncle wouldn't come to the school no matter how much trouble I was in!"  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry a very calculating look while McGonnagal looked surprised.  
  
"Minerva I believe that you are thinking of the wrong Mr. Potter." McGonnagal  
  
gasped. "But there is no other Potter except....but it can't be! He doesn't look a day over 16...."  
  
"Explaining quite clearly what must have happened. I believe everyone in this  
  
room recalls a certain Quidditch game against Ravenclaw 22 years ago." Dumbledore  
  
replied. Remus' and McGonnagal's eyes got wide. Hermione seemed to have already  
  
figured out what surprised the other two minutes before. Remus looked over to  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
"So this really is him...." The headmaster nodded. Suddenly Harry found  
  
himself being suffocated by the werewolf. "I can't believe its you! I thought I would  
  
never see you again! But here you are!"  
  
Hermione was crying. And rushed over to Harry as soon as Remus let go.  
  
"Oh Harry I've missed you so much.....so has Ron! Merlin! Professor we better  
  
get in contact with Ron! And all the other Weasley's! They will be so happy to see you  
  
here Harry! And..."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Professor Granger, I believe that we should take this up  
  
to my office for now." Hermione finally let go of Harry, and seemed calmer, even  
  
though there were still tears trickling down her face. She, Lupin, and Dumbledore  
  
headed toward the door of the hospital wing. McGonnagal gave Harry a stern look.  
  
"Come along Mr. Potter."  
  
Dumbledore's office was just as Harry remembered it, much to his relief. It was as if he  
  
was in some cloud, unable to really focus on anything that was happening. Why was  
  
everyone acting so strangely? Dumbledore had mentioned the game against Ravenclaw  
  
earlier. How long had Harry been out? If he had been out for awhile that might explain  
  
Lupin's and Hermione's reactions to him. But even that didn't make sense. And  
  
Dumbledore had said twenty-two years ago. Had Harry been out for that long?  
  
However, then there was McGonnagal's actions. Why would she contact his aunt and  
  
uncle?  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Some one called from the distance before Harry could think anymore. He looked up.  
  
"As I was saying, this is a very strange situation Harry, and..." Dumbledore started  
  
before his fire burned emerald green and someone in billowing black robes came  
  
storming out. He looked familiar to Harry but Harry couldn't quite place him.  
  
"RONALD JAMES! What did I tell you about getting into trouble? And you've gone and upset your aunt! You're just like you're father, acting however you want whenever you want without thinking of anyone except yourself. Famous Potter. Just because..."  
  
"My father didn't act however he wanted! James Potter was a good man and a wonderful  
  
father! And I don't even know you!" The man looked surprised for a second.  
  
"Not James Potter you idiot! Harry Potter! You're father..."  
  
It was then that Harry realized who this man was. No one else talked to him with the  
  
same sneer ever-presence in his voice.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco looked at him, furious. "What did I tell you about referring to me my just my  
  
surname boy? That's Uncle Draco to you. Whether or not either one of us is happy  
  
about it, your Aunt insists."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, this is not the Mr. Potter you think it is." Dumbledore finally interrupted.  
  
"Just look at his forehead." Malfoy reached forward and raked Harry's bangs off his face  
  
and just as quickly as Draco pulled back as if he had been bitten.  
  
"Potter," he hissed.  
  
"Malfoy! I should have known that was you! How you pulled that crack about my  
  
father. Now does anyone here wish to explain why Malfoy wants be to call him 'Uncle  
  
Draco' and why he thinks that my father is me? Or maybe why he called me Ronald?"  
  
There was an awkward silence in the room.  
  
"Harry I don't know any other way to tell you this," Professor Dumbledore started, "You  
  
have some how traveled to the year 2021. It has been 21 years since you have graduated  
  
from here. So naturally a lot of changes have occurred. You defeated Lord Voldemort  
  
one year after you graduated, married, and had three children." Harry gaped. Well, at  
  
least he had defeated Voldemort. But who had he married? Who were his children?  
  
Were Hermione and Ron married? Why would Draco want HIS son to call him uncle?  
  
The most important question however, was the one that Harry asked aloud.  
  
"How do I get back?" Dumbledore looked grave.  
  
"I don't know. We will have to do some extensive research which could take as little as three weeks to as long as a year."  
  
Harry slumped back into his chair. Hermione and Remus looked almost happy.  
  
"While here Harry, I would like you to continue your education. The curriculum should not be too difficult for you. You'll be in 6th year, Gryffindor of course."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You will also have to be disguised. A 16-year-old Harry Potter would cause an uproar  
  
of the media. We will let you keep you're first name, there are plenty of children that  
  
have been named after you since the end of the world. It is a very common name. But  
  
we will have to do something about your last name, as well as come up with a reason for  
  
you being here. After all, no exchange students have be excepted into this school for  
  
over three hundred years."  
  
"Headmaster I have an idea," Malfoy said with a gleam in his eyes that Harry didn't like.  
  
"Not much is known about Potter's muggle relatives. We could say that he is the son of  
  
his cousin, who attended a much more private magical academy, but due to special  
  
circumstances he had to come to Hogwarts. No one will question his acceptance here  
  
than, because we all know that the wizarding world will bend over backwards for the  
  
good of a Potter relative."  
  
Dumbledore gave Malfoy a stern glare before saying, "that's and excellent idea, Mr. Malfoy. That means we would only have to hide his scar and change his hair color."  
  
Harry looked at the two of them with horror.  
  
"I don't want to be a Dursley! Especially the son of Dudley!" He turned to Hermione  
  
pleading with his eyes, but she only looked as though she thought the whole situation was  
  
hilarious.  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice in this Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry sent a death glare towards Malfoy, who put on an innocent look.  
  
"Professor Granger, I believe that you're our charms mistress. If you would be so kind as to do the honors?"  
  
Hermione started advancing towards Harry, who got out of his chair and started back away slowly.  
  
"Ebnolb Riah!" She shouted, hitting Harry. Harry felt a tickling sensation in his hair  
  
before gulping and pulled down a single strand. It was blonde. Dursley blonde. Yuck.  
  
He scrunched up his nose while everyone else in the room sniggered at him. Malfoy  
  
looked quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Oh! We also should do a notice-me-not spell on his scar. Elbisivni!" She cried.  
  
Dumbledore nodded with approval.  
  
Remus was laughing harder than anyone else. "Harry Dursley, if only Sirius was still around to see this day...I think he might have wet himself."  
  
Hermione put her hand up to her mouth in horror. "That's a horrid name! Headmaster,  
  
don't you think it would be best to change it to Harold? Especially for the sake of all the  
  
Harry's already in this school?"  
  
"What do you think Mr. Potter? Or should I say Mr. Dursley?" Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
Harry stiffened. "Harold Dursley is fine I guess. But don't call me Mr. Dursley ever  
  
again, it makes me sound like my uncle!" Harry shuddered at the very thought of being  
  
in direct linage of the Dursley family. As if being related to Aunt Petunia wasn't enough.  
  
"Alright than Harold, I believe that it is nearly lunch time, which is the perfect time to  
  
introduce you to the school. Would you care to join us Mr. Malfoy? I know a certain  
  
young niece of yours would be delighted to see you."  
  
Malfoy shook his head. "No thank you headmaster, I must get back to my wife. She will  
  
be rather worried about the little rascal. Though I can't see why. Good day Hermione,  
  
Remus, Headmaster." With a curt nod Malfoy disappeared into the flames of the  
  
headmaster's office.  
  
"Professor Weasley, Professor Lupin, if you would get Harry reacquainted with the  
  
school, I will be along shortly to announce his arrival to the school."  
  
They nodded, both grinning as though those were the greatest words ever spoken.  
  
"Come with us Harry," Professor Lupin said, "we'll show you down to the Great Hall.  
  
He nodded and followed the werewolf and Hermione out of the room. When they  
  
stepped out of Dumbledore's office, Hermione burst into tears and gave Harry another  
  
suffocating hug.  
  
"I'm going to go get Ron and the others, Remus, I will see you later Harry."  
  
She ran quickly down the spiraling staircase, still sniffling.  
  
On the way down to the Great Hall, there was complete silence between Harry and  
  
Remus, because both were deep in thought.  
  
Harry didn't even think about where he was going until he arrived at the doors of the  
  
Great Hall. He could hear that the students were already in there, awaiting for their food  
  
to appear. Would he recognize his children? Harry had never been more nervous in his  
  
life. Because beyond those doors lay something that had never been clear. His future. 


	2. The Potter Children

Que L'Avenir Tient-Il  
  
Chapter 2: The Potter Children  
  
"Are you ready Harry?" Remus asked in a soft, comforting voice, putting a hand  
  
of support on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry nodded silently. 'As ready as I'll ever be,' he thought to himself.  
  
With one last look of what Harry could only conceive as pity, Remus opened the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
To both Harry's great disappointment and comfort not much had changed in the Great  
  
Hall. Students were sitting at their lunch tables, not even bothering to look up as Harry  
  
entered that room, with the teachers chatting pleasantly up at the head table. What  
  
amazed The-Boy-Who-Lived the most was that Dumbledore was already seated at the  
  
head table. 'How does he do that?' Harry wondered. When he was halfway across the  
  
hall Harry realized he didn't know where to sit. Normally, Ron and Hermione got to  
  
their places before him and he just sat next to his best friends. But now neither one was  
  
to be seen, and Harry was sure that even if they were somewhere that they were much too  
  
old to eat at the Gryffindor table anymore.  
  
At the head table, Dumbledore noticed Remus and Harry's arrival and cleared his throat to call the room to silence.  
  
"I have a brief announcement to make," he said. "There has been a new transfer student,  
  
who, in no measures preventable, has had to leave his old school to come here. He has  
  
been sorted into Gryffindor, and is a 6th year student, but please all of you welcome, Mr.  
  
Harold Dursley." With a grand gesture he pointed at Harry in the middle of the room.  
  
Everyone stopped talking to stare at the new student. A red-haired Gryffindor boy,  
  
whom Harry remembered as Erik, motioned for Harry to come sit with him, and the  
  
black-haired girl from earlier.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Erik Granger-Weasley, and this is Dora Potter.  
  
Congratulations on getting Gryffindor, we're both 6th years too."  
  
Harry's head snapped up. "Potter?" He asked. Was this his daughter? She did have the  
  
same raven black hair as he, and her eyes were the same green. Except...they had a look  
  
to them that reminded Harry of someone, and he couldn't place who.  
  
"That's right," came a sharp voice a couple seats down from where Harry was sitting.  
  
This must be his son! The boy looked identical to Harry in everyway, except his  
  
forehead had no scar on it. Otherwise Harry could have sworn that this boy was his twin.  
  
"She's a Potter, I'm a Potter, and my little sister down there is a Potter. Ogle at us and  
  
ask us about our famous father, so that we get that over and done with."  
  
A girl sitting beside him slapped the rude boy upside the head.  
  
"Ronny! Be nice, its not his fault that you're father was famous and that you have major psychological problems with it."  
  
"Don't call me Ronny." The boy huffed and turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't..." Harry started to apologize.  
  
"Its fine," interrupted Dora, "we get that all the time, and Ronny is just over sensitive about it. He doesn't much like the fact that our father was the famous Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
"Was he really? I never knew," Harry feigned innocence. That caused everyone around him to stare.  
  
"You DON'T know about Harry Potter? Where did you grow up, under a rock?" Erik  
  
asked him. Dora to looked surprised a little pleased as well.  
  
"No, I'm a muggleborn, didn't even know I was a wizard until I got my letter. My  
  
uncl...my dad (Harry shuddered) wasn't too pleased, but he sent me to a private academy  
  
with other 'half normal freaks', as he put it. The only reason I ask is because my dad had  
  
a cousin whose last name was Potter, and they grew up together."  
  
Others around him looked sympathetic. Harry almost felt bad for lying.  
  
"You're name is Harold Dursley than? As in son of Dudley Dursley?" Dora asked.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately. Dad's never liked me much."  
  
"From what I've heard he never like my father much either," Dora replied. Than in a hushed voice she asked, "Does he really look like a pig in a wig?"  
  
Harry burst out laughing, and everyone was surprised to see a look of pride on his face. Harry beamed at his future-daughter.  
  
"He most certainly does!"  
  
A female cleared her throat behind Harry. He turned around to see Hermione, who looked as though she had been crying.  
  
"Mr. Dursley, if you would please come with me. There is someone in my office that would like to see you."  
  
"Alright 'Moine." He said quietly, so that the other students couldn't hear him. Hermione looked as though she was going to burst into tears again. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, alarmed.  
  
"N-no o-ones c-c-called me th-that for ten years." She sniffled. Surprised, and not  
  
thinking about who was around, Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and led  
  
her out the great hall, not even aware that most of the student body was staring at them.  
  
"That was strange," commented Erik. Dora nodded.  
  
"He looks so much like my father...except for his hair. I was always told that dad had all  
  
the features of his father, but for Harold to inherit them as well, that means that he must  
  
have gotten those looks from my Grandmother Lily's side of the family."  
  
"Not that...did you see the way he was looking at you and Ronny? It was like he had  
  
never seen anything quite like you in his life."  
  
Ron huffed. "A lot of people look at us like that, doesn't make him anything special."  
  
"Who are we talking about?" Lily Potter appeared behind Dora, flipping her strawberry-  
  
blonde hair.  
  
"No one..." Ronny began to answer while at the same time Dora said,  
  
"Our cousin."  
  
"Our cousin? Who? Why would you talk about the way one the Weasleys would look at  
  
us? Actually why would you care if any of them be looking at us in a different way?"  
  
"Our biological cousin. Well, sort of, more like a second cousin. Harold Dursley, as in  
  
dad's cousin's son."  
  
"Dad had a cousin?"  
  
"Why would you care anyway...Malfoy," Ron shot at his little sister. Whenever he was  
  
irritated Ronny would snap at Lily or Dora or anyone else who happened to be in the  
  
room. But lately Lily had been his favorite to pick on.  
  
"Don't call me that! I'm a Potter!"  
  
"Then stop acting like you 'Uncle' Draco's perfect child. Honestly I was shocked when  
  
you didn't get sorted in Slytherin this year. I can just imagine the look that dad would  
  
have given you, had he been here."  
  
Lily's eyes started to well up in tears.  
  
"Ronny that's enough," Dora said sharply, pulling her little sister in a hug. However Lily  
  
squirmed away and ran out of the Great Hall, tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran so  
  
fast and steadily that she didn't even notice a tall young man, until she crashed into him,  
  
sending them both to the ground, knocking her glasses off her face. She looked up to see  
  
who she had ran into, and was quite shocked at who she saw.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
AN- Hehe I am truly evil aren't I? Thank you to those of you who reviewed...and I am sorry about spelling and grammar problems....my beta is on vacation, so I did the best I could on my own. So REVIEW if you want the next chapter! : ) 


	3. The Weasley Children

Que L'Avenir Tient-Il

Chapter 3: The Weasley Children

"Harold Albus Weasley! Stop that this moment, no Sophie, don't try to…wait Harry! Stop rolling in your sister's mess! Sophie, don't, no…" crash Ronald Weasley winced as his youngest daughter and son made a huge mess in his kitchen. Sophie, his nine-year-old daughter had decided to make cookies for her father, just like her grandmother.

Unfortunately, Harry, who was six, decided that he needed to help as well. Together they had some how managed to turn his kitchen into a disaster area.

Sophie had decided to pull the flour down from the top shelf of the cupboard while Harry had been running around the kitchen in circles. However, inheriting her mothers 'short genes' as Ron called it, Sophie Weasley had been unable to reach the flour and instead knocked the container fall and landing on her poor little brother, knocking him to the ground and covering him in flour, from head to toe. Baby Harry (as he was known) started wailing.

Ron was so busy trying to clean up after his children that he didn't even notice when his kitchen fireplace lit up green. A young woman stepped out. She had straight red hair (like every child in her family) and chocolate brown eyes. She was about to sneak up on the unsuspecting father before there was a shriek came from Sophie.

"ABI!"

Ron whipped around, and Abi couldn't help but laugh. It seemed instead of Harry getting cleaned by his father, he had successfully managed to cover his father completely in white flour and water.

"Need some help dad?" She asked, still laughing.

Ron grumbled. "What do you think?"

Abi grinned and took her youngest brother out of her father's arms. "You would think that a man with seven children could handle his two youngest."

"You would wouldn't you?"

"Sometimes I wonder how you survived with Jodie, Erik, James, Ethan and I when none of us were in school, and mom was at work."

"It was a sheer force of will."

As Abi was flicking her wand around cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, Ron noticed something shiny on a certain, very important finger. His eyes widened. Ron grabbed hold of his daughter's hand and examined the ring.

"And what is this?"

Abi sighed. She knew that he would have to find out sooner or later.

"Yes dad, I'm engaged."

Ron's face got red. "WHO?" He demanded.

"His name is Theo…"

"Theo?" Ron shouted. "As in Theodore Corner? As in the boy who was contently teasing you in school? As in the son of Michael Corner and Cho Chang? The boy that broke my baby sister's heart?"

"He didn't break Aunt Ginny's heart Dad, actually she recovered quite well, wasn't it just the next year when she started to date Uncle Draco?"

Ron winced. "Her broken heart caused bad judgment…"

"Dad, that's not the point and you know it, Theo is not his father!"

"He's just not…"

However, whatever Theo Corner was just not didn't have the chance to come out of Ron's mouth. The fireplace lit up a very bright green and the face of Hermione Weasley appeared in the fire.

"Ron you have to get to Hogwarts right away!" She called to her husband. He was about to ask why before she interrupted, "No time to ask! Its about Harry!"

When she said Harry, Ron knew that she didn't mean her youngest son. Ron's eyes got large.

"I'll be right there."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Daddy?"

Harry looked over to the girl in front of him. Could this be is future daughter? She didn't look anything like him! Her hair was strawberry blonde, and her eyes (though Harry noticed were red as though she had been crying) her eyes were a blue. In fact she looked suspiciously like a Malfoy, except there was no coldness in her eyes. After examining the girl he finally got up the nerve to speak.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked, like a polite bystander. The girl blushed as she pushed her glasses back up on her face.

"Sorry, for a second there you looked like my…it looked like you had black hair."

Harry gave a nervous laugh. "Nope, always been blonde. I'm Harold by the way, Harold Dursley." He couldn't help but wince at the name.

"Oh! You're the cousin my brother and sister were talking about! My names Lily Potter, our dads must have been cousins. Even though before today, I didn't even know my father had a cousin…"

"Well then we have something in common. I didn't know that my father's cousin had children until today. My dad's a muggle who doesn't like magic too much."

Lily looked sympathetic. "I understand, my Uncle Draco used to not like the idea of having the spawn of the bloody Boy-Who-Lived in his house, but he got used to us Potter kids eventually! I'm sure your dad will come around…"

There it was again. Uncle Draco. What in the world had happened to let his children call Draco Malfoy 'Uncle'? Harry was about ready to reply when the door of Hermione's study opened. (He had been waiting outside until she was ready for him.)

"Harry…I mean Mr. Dursley," Hermione started noticing Lily standing right there. It took her breath away, seeing the two of the together. "A visitor has arrived to see you. Go on into my office, Lily I believe that you have a class to be getting to?"

"But Aunt….I mean Professor Weasley its Saturday!" Lily protested. Harry noticed that Hermione now put on her best McGonnagal face. "Either way, be on your way. Mr. Dursley if you would?"

Harry nodded as his daughter pouted but left reluctantly. "Nice meeting you Harold." She said before dashing off down the corridor.

Once he was sure that she was out of ear shot Harry said, "Mione was that really my daughter? She doesn't look a thing like me. I must have married someone quite beautiful…"

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Well, there is someone who would very much like to see you in my office."

Letting the curiosity of who was inside distract him from his unanswered question Harry walked into the open door of Hermione's office.

"Harry?" There stood a man who was a couple inches over six feet with bright red hair that was beginning to gray and fall out. He looked like a taller, lankier version of Mr. Weasley. That is when Harry had an epiphany.

"Ron? Is that you?" Harry laughed. "You look just like your father mate. Man if you look that old, I wonder how many winkles I have on my face!"

Ron just stared at his best friend, slight tears in his eyes.

"Ron, are you ok?"

The older man finally broke down and gave Harry a gigantic hug. Awkwardly Harry patted Ron on his back.

"It's alright Ron…"

The flames in the fireplace became green and out stepped Abi with baby Harry and Sophie.

"Dad I got little Harry cleaned up and did some quick cleaning spells on the kitchen, but…"

"This is your daughter Ron?" Harry interrupted.

"Oh yeah, Harry this is Abigail, my eldest daughter, she is 21, and in her arms is little Harry Albus, and this red-haired scoundrel is my youngest daughter, Sophie, Harry is 6 and Sophie is 9."

Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Something about your best friends who were 16 and bickering earlier in the day, and then seeing them later with a 21 year-old-daughter was difficult to comprehend.

Trying to loosen up some of the tension in the room Harry said, "Wow, you guys have 4 children, that's a lot!"

Hermione and Ron seemed to blush together.

"Actually Harry…I mean Harold we have seven." Hermione said, emphasizing the Harold, so that maybe her thick husband would catch on.

For some reason Harry wasn't all that surprised.

"What are you guys rabbits? Had to one best your Mum, eh Ron?"

"Harry James Pott…I mean…uh huh." Ron looked nervously at his wife who was glaring at him. Ron was just as thick as ever. Abi's eyes got wide.

"Uncle Harry? Is it possible? Why is your hair blonde? Why are you so young? I thought you had…"

"Abi, that's enough." Hermione cut her daughter off. "Perhaps you better take your little brother and sister to your Grandmother's house for awhile, and then come back for an explanation."

"An explatation of what Mummy?" Sophie asked.

"Its explanation dear, and its grown up stuff, now you better go with your sister. Grandma Molly will take good care of you."

Sophie groaned and baby Harry frowned.

"Mummy, is that man's name Harry too?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, dear, now you better run along."

"You will explain though Mum?" Abi asked.

"Of course Abigail, now please take your brother and sister away from here."

Reluctantly Abi took her brother and sister and disappeared into the green flames of the fireplace.

"That's better." Hermione stated.

"Now would you like to explain why a 16-year-old version of Harry Potter is here, and how he got here?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course Ronald…do you remember that Quidditch game in our 6th year? Well…"

AN- I really am a horrible person leaving this fic for so long…so sorry to the couple of people who are reading it. Hopefully you're not all gone! Next chapter update should be much quicker.


End file.
